Space Fam (but not in space)
by Kevin4baconhugs
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is the adoptive father of Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith; who are headed off to preschool. He and his girlfriend, Allura, deal with being parents while the kids have adventures of their own. I'm open to suggestions for what should happen.
1. Prologue

"Lance, Hunk, Keith, Pidge! Come on guys, I have to get you to school. You don't miss your first day, do you?" Shiro laughed at the sudden pounding of eight tiny feet coming down the stairs.

The first child down was Pidge. She was the smallest of the four, with dirty- blonde hair and round rimmed glasses framing her honey-brown eyes. Her green hoodie was a bit big on her, but she wouldn't really wear anything else. As the most eager to get to school, she was hopping all over the place, chattering on and on about the new things she would learn.

Keith was next, sprinting down the steps with his odd raven black mullet (he refused to get a different haircut) bouncing behind him. With black shorts, a red jacket and a grey t-shirt, he was ready for the day.

Lance ran beside him, racing to Shiro's side for some help with the button on his jeans. He hadn't put on his jacket yet, and when he raised his arms to be picked up, his tan belly was visible underneath the blue shirt. Lance had short, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

Last but not least was Hunk, the chubby little boy with his dark, shaggy hair held by a yellow bandanna. He was definitely the sweetest child in the house, happy to give cuddles to anyone.

After tugging Lance's hoodie into place, Shiro thought they were ready to go, until a voice came from behind him.

"I think you're forgetting a few things." Allura stood with her hands on her hips, long silver hair done up in a bun and sapphire eyes shining.

Shiro looked down to see four small back-packs sitting by her feet.

"I am so glad I have you." He said, giving her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek (as Lance was in the other arm).

"You better be." She joked, before giving each of their adopted children a kiss on the cheek. "I packed lunches for them, too."

"Yay!" Hunk yelled, clapping his hands together.

"Let's get out to the car, guys. Say 'bye-bye' to Allura."

"Bye, 'Loowa! Wuv you!" Lance said, sparking similar comments from the others as they grabbed their bags and gave her one last hug.

"I love you too, but are you four sure you took care of everything?" A small smile graced her gentle features. "I know you all ate breakfast, and I watched you brush your teeth, but does anybody have to go potty before you leave?"

They shook their heads.

"Well then let's get going." Shiro lifted Pidge off of the ground and sat her against his hip, opposite Lance.

Soon enough, they were out in the van; Hunk and Lance in their car-seats in the back, Keith and Pidge in the middle.

"Everyone excited for Pre-school?" Shiro asked as he started the engine.

A chorus of excited cheers came from the back seats, and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

The preschool was one of the most colorful places the kids had ever been in. One of the loudest places, too. On one side of the room, there was a star- board hung up on the wall, and an ABC rug in front of it. There were bookshelves on either side of the starboard, each filled with a bright assortment of children's books. On the same wall, there were two doors; one that lead to a bathroom, and the other a closet. Tables were set up on the other side of the room, with chairs that were color-coordinated to match the art supply buckets on each table. Already about twenty kids were milling about, talking with friends or saying good- bye to their families.

Keith shyly clung to Shiro's pant leg, and Lance bounced up and down excitedly, the metal lunchbox in his back-pack clanging with every hop.

"Hello! You must be Shiro!"

Said father turned toward the voice, seeing a woman expertly weave her way through the crowd of kids and parents. She was about 5'9", with dirty blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun. She wore black leggings, navy blue converse sneakers, and a light blue sweater that really brought out her almost navy blue eyes. Her bright smile showed that she was truly excited to be here, and her round, slightly upturned nose tied it all together.

"Yeah, that's me." Shiro said, holding out the hand that wasn't carrying Pidge, offering a smile.

She accepted his hand, and shook it firmly. "I'm Miss Lily, one of the teachers. This is my first year here, but I have a lot of experience with little kids, so don't worry about a thing. They're in good hands."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lily. This is Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith."

"Hi!" She gave Pidge a high five, then crouched down so she was eye level with the other three. "Are you guys ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" Lance shouted, accepting her offered fist-bump.

"When's lunch?" Hunk asked. At that, Shiro laughed and ruffled his hair.

Keith pulled back even more, until Lance grabbed his hand. Then he said a quick "Hello." The two of them may argue constantly, but they always had each other's backs.

"Okay, how about you say goodbye so we can go meet the rest of the class, okay? Then after that I have a special surprise for everyone."

It took nearly twenty minutes for all of the parents to leave, and once they did, Miss Lily and another woman (whose name was Miss Cory) sat all the kids down on the big, rainbow, ABC rug.

"Alrighty then! I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy to be your teacher this year, and I can't wait for us to have some fun." Miss Lily said with a big smile as she stood in front of the class, "First things first, though, I want us all to get to know each other better, so everyone find a seat at one of the tables and Miss Cory and I will show you what to do."

All twenty-six kids dashed to sit with friends at the small tables. Hunk lead Pidge to one of the green tables, as he knew it was her favorite color, and she climbed onto the chair easily.

"C'mon, Lance, we gotta get the red one!" Keith said, tugging his brother's sleeve towards his table of choice.

"Nuh-uh, Keef, blue is da bestest!" Lance replied, carefully pronouncing the word blue, despite his usual trouble with speech.

"Bestest isn't a word!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! And red is cooler anyways!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Okay, boys, enough with the arguing. Why don't you just go sit with Hunk and Pidge at the green table over there?" Miss Lily interrupted them.

"Fine." Lance pulled Keith towards their siblings, glaring.

"Well then!" their teacher clapped her hands, "When I call your name, raise your hand and I'll give you a piece of paper with your name on it. Once everyone gets their paper, we'll pass out crayons so you can color it any way you want. Let's see…" He started listing off names, handing out papers as she did so, and Miss Cory gave each table a plastic tub of crayons.

Each child was proud when they finished, even if they had just made random spots of color across their name. Lance's had every single shade of blue, and what looked to be an attempt at a red lion in one corner. Keith had colored nearly his whole paper red, with random lines of blue and black here and there. Pidge, of course, had kept all of her coloring within the lines (after she almost threw a fit because the paper said Katie instead of Pidge, and the teachers had to make her a new one), and Hunk's was done carefully as well, but it was all sorts of colors (mostly orange and yellow).

While Miss Lily hung up the names on the wall, Miss Cory put on a movie for the class to watch. It was half over when lunchtime came, so they paused it and sent the kids to get their lunches and sit back at the tables to eat.

"Yay!" Hunk shouted as he snapped open his yellow lunch box and peered at its contents, "Mommy 'Lurra packed my favorites!"

"Hunk, Everything is your favorite." Pidge took a bite of her triangle-cut peanut butter and jelly sandwich and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." The chubby little boy replied, shoving a celery stick into his mouth.

" _My_ favowite is pizza!" Lance butted in, "But sammiches awe yummy, too."

Keith nodded and bit into a carrot. Each of them had nearly the same lunch, but they Lance and Keith had turkey and cheese sandwiches because they didn't always like PB&J.

Before they played the movie, pillows and blankets were brought out of the closet and set up for nap time. Eyes drooped and arms cuddled tighter as the movie's hero saved the day, and soon enough, all of them were asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, I'm posting this** ** _way_** **later than I expected because of two things; my computer cord broke and wouldn't charge (so I couldn't write until I bought a new one) and I kind of lost a bit of inspiration for a while.** ** _So_** **sorry about that.**

 **Also, thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters (is that a word? No, but I don't care.) and followers. It means a lot to me that you are reading my work. A special thanks to Sleepy_Apricot, who gave me a ton of amazing ideas that I will be using in future chapters.**

 **Lastly, I forgot to put a disclaimer earlier on, but do you really think I own Voltron? That's right! No, I don't own it. I'm just a lonely 13 year old fangirl who's too childish for her own good and feeds that childishness by watching cartoons.**

 **Well, anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Bedtime. A world all children dreaded. A set time to get dressed in different clothes and brush teeth, then lay in bed until sleep finally took over. As you can imagine, this was not usually a very calm time at Shiro's house.

Hunk was the only one who would actually go to sleep on time most days, which made thing slightly easier, but it was still a hassle to get the other three laying down in their pajamas.

"Alright Hunk, Pajamas and bed." Shiro stated calmly, glancing at his phone to see that the time was eight thirty.

A brief sigh escaped the boy's lips, but he nodded anyways, slipping off the couch to pad upstairs to his room. Shiro could hear him yawn halfway up, so he knew that Hunk would be asleep in no time. Time for the next kid.

"Come on Pidge, it's time for bed." Shiro said, gently trying to take the 'My First Computer' out of her hands.

"No!" The little girl shouted, shaking her head in a mess of dirty-blonde hair and tugging the toy out of his grasp.

"You want to go to school tomorrow, don't you?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well if you stay up, you'll be late. What if you miss out on something?"

At this, Pidge looked very conflicted. No doubt she was going over possible scenarios of the next day in her mind, slowly growing anxious until she shoved the toy towards him and ran off to find Allura.

Alright, Shiro thought as he put the toy computer away in the toybox, two down, two to go. He made his way to the Lance and Hunk's room, where Hunk was snuggled under his covers, sleeping soundly, and Lance was still playing with his toy rocketship.

"Lance, buddy, it's time to put the toys away."

"B-b-but Shiwo! I was jus' about ta save da pwincess fwum da bad guys!"

"Sorry. You can save her tomorrow, little man, but right now it's time to go potty and get ready for bed."

"I not ti-ewred yet." Lance groaned dramatically, flopping on the ground.

"Fine. Let's say you're not tired. You still have to go to the bathroom and put on some pajamas." He lugged the little boy up into his arms and carried him over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer. "Which ones?"

After thoughtfully glancing at each pair of pajamas, Lance settled on a blue set with a lion face on the shirt and pawprints on the pants.

Okay then. Good. It usually took him a lot longer to pick, so this was a clear sign that he was getting tired. When they got to the bathroom, Allura was just exiting, holding Pidge's hand and carrying a sleepy Keith in her other arm.

"Almost done here." She said, smiling softly.

"Same. Just a quick bathroom break and we're done. He'll be out in a bit."

"But Shiwo, I not ti-ewred." Lance mumbled again, this time with much less enthusiasm. Allura simply rolled her eyes and kissed them both on the cheek, and Shiro did the same for Keith and Pidge.

After Lance was done going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he was out like a light, and Shiro had to carry him into bed. He laid Lance down on the blue 'Space Paladins' bedsheets and covered him up with the warm, fuzzy blue blanket laying at the foot of his bed.

Quietly, Shiro made his way across the hall to Pidge and Keith's room. Inside, Allura was tucking a soft, leaf-green blanket around Pidge's body, both children asleep.

With their mission accomplished, Shiro and Allura went to their room at the end of the hall and crawled into bed.

"You know what?" Shiro asked after a few minutes, turning on his side to face his wife.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And I'm just so happy right now. I can't believe that this is our life. It's so much more amazing than I ever thought it would be."

"I love you too, Shiro." She placed a soft kis to his lips and smiled tiredly. "And this is just the beginning."


End file.
